<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Night by SatanUiAgi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172034">Game Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/pseuds/SatanUiAgi'>SatanUiAgi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, Filthy, Group Sex, M/M, OT8, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Game, Subspace, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vibrators, group masturbation, theyre all together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/pseuds/SatanUiAgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't just a game, it's a competition.</p>
<p>And Yeosang is losing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang hated this game. </p>
<p>He’s not even sure how they all managed to get to this point. Well, that’s a lie. He knows exactly how they got to this point. It was all San and Wooyoung’s fault.</p>
<p>He’d be sure to take it out on them if he fucking loses again.</p>
<p>It all started as a game between San and Wooyoung. Who could go the longest in practice with a toy up their ass without getting caught. Apparently they had managed to play that game for a couple practices before San came in his pants one practice. Since neither of them got caught they kept upping the ante on the toys they used. It started from simple butt plugs and eventually worked their way up to what had done San in, a lengthy vibrator. </p>
<p>For whatever reason, HongJoong didn’t yell at them for their disruptive shenanigans and laughed it off with the rest of the group, including Yeosang. </p>
<p>Yeosang was sure he wouldn’t have laughed if he knew he would end up like this. </p>
<p>San and Wooyoung kept playing their game from practice to practice, keeping the toy to the vibrator as it was the baseline for effect apparently. Eventually more and more members began joining in on the game. </p>
<p>He thinks the first two to join San and Wooyoung’s game was Yunho and Mingi. Then it was Seonghwa, then HongJoong, himself, and then finally Jongho. Yeosang was pretty sure Jongho only joined the game because he felt like he was missing out on all the fun.</p>
<p>And it was fun. Until Yeosang kept <i>losing</i>.</p>
<p>He’d probably hate this game a lot more if it hadn’t become a pretty good memorization tool. All the trying to concentrate on the dance rather than their own impending orgasms had actually helped the group a lot in memorizing choreos in just a day. The days after they play the game, their run throughs of dances are usually pretty flawless, and their stages turn out pretty spectacular, which is one of the reasons they keep up with the game every comeback. Sometimes when they're not in a comeback they do a random dance play of their songs with the game to keep the dances fresh in their mind. He’s resentful of its effectiveness but it works really well and for that reason he doesn’t exactly have any room to complain.</p>
<p>They’ve played this game as a whole group about 10 times, and Yeosang has lost a whopping 4 times. Way more than any other member has lost. They keep a losing scoreboard written on a small cardboard whiteboard hung in their living room. </p>
<p>Yeosang: 4<br/>
San: 2<br/>
Wooyoung: 2<br/>
HongJoong: 1<br/>
Jongho: 1</p>
<p>It haunts him. And today he’s really trying his best not to add another tally to his name.</p>
<p>The rules of the game are as follows.</p>
<p>1. All members use the same toy: length, vibration strength, etc.<br/>
2. Toys go in at the start of practice.<br/>
3. Vibrations are the same across the board.<br/>
4. Go on with dance practice as normal.<br/>
5. First to come loses and receives punishment.<br/>
6. No touching or sabotaging other members.</p>
<p>The last rule was implemented after Yunho had tried to rub Seonghwa off during the course of the practice, causing the eldest member to come early. However, the group had unanimously agreed that it was foul play and therefore Seonghwa’s name escaped the board. Lucky bitch.</p>
<p>By now they’ve probably ran through Answer about five times and Yeosang was <i>feeling it</i>. The knot burning in his stomach was a delicious feeling but he couldn’t come, he can’t lose this time. He’s determined. He chances a glance in the mirror and all the other members look to be affected in varying amounts.</p>
<p>Seonghwa’s brows are pinched together in pleasured concentration, and looks to be mumbling to himself. Probably an attempt to keep himself grounded. </p>
<p>HongJoong is worrying his lip between his teeth and Yeosang swears he thinks he can see a little blood that their leader goes to lick away.</p>
<p>Yunho and Mingi seem to be the least affected. Yeosang suspects that the toy isn’t long enough for either of them to really get off, and therefore the reason neither of them are on the board. Bastards. Despite this both of them are panting heavily, more so than if they were just regularly dancing.</p>
<p>The look on Jongho’s face is absolutely murderous and Yeosang is pretty sure it’s just the youngest members way of trying to ignore the consistent buzzing in his ass.</p>
<p>Wooyoung seems to be doing pretty good this round, despite being one of the most sensitive members. Yeosang is pretty sure he heard Wooyoung jack off in the bathroom before they left the dorm though so he thinks Wooyoung played dirty to last longer this time. He’d have to investigate that later. </p>
<p>San is the most promising opponent right now. His eyes are blown in full pleasure and he keeps squeezing at his hoodie sleeves as if trying to ground himself, but it’s not working. </p>
<p>He just has to beat San. </p>
<p>Everyone is letting out various whimpers and little moans, some louder than others. They all have sweat dripping down their foreheads and they’re all panting heavily. </p>
<p>The knot in Yeosang’s stomach keeps growing and he can feel his toes starting to curl in his shoes. He blinks his eyes trying to find some clarity in this heated daze, anything that will help him to grasp on just a little longer. He whimpers. A subspace starting to seep its way into his brain. </p>
<p>He shakes his head. <i>Come on Yeosang. You can do this. You just have to beat San, hopefully it won’t be too much longer. Think, think. What’s the next move?? Just focus on the dance</i>.</p>
<p>Their rounding to the second to last ‘bulleo bulleo, urin jigum bulleo’ when he feels the toy shift in him and he realizes that if San doesn’t come right now then he’s a goner. </p>
<p>San doesn’t come.</p>
<p>Right when he thrusts his hips for the ‘jigum bulleo’ he feels the toy drill right into his prostate and it’s all over for him. </p>
<p>He’s moaning ridiculously loud as he feels legs give out underneath him, bringing a hand up to his mouth in some frail attempt at silencing himself. He falls to his knees, hips stuttering and continuously grinding up into his orgasm. </p>
<p>Yeosang doesn’t even notice that the music has been turned off and attention has been brought to him. He’s too busy letting wave after wave of pleasure wash through him as he loads his pants with his come. He does, however, register the loud pleasured ‘fuck yea’ from San off to the side.</p>
<p>He isn’t exactly sure if the exclamation was from the other boy finally coming some thirty seconds after Yeosang or from not having lost for a third time. Yeosang is too spent to care right now.</p>
<p>By this point he’s completely fallen into his subspace as he slumps the rest of the way to the floor, boneless after his (losing) orgasm. He thinks he can hear himself whimpering pathetically as the toy continues vibrating inside himself. </p>
<p>The rest of the boys are showering him with praises and he can feel them pulling his pants down and turning off the vibrator before pulling it out of him. He moans in relief. </p>
<p>He has tears falling from his face, and he’s not even sure what he’s crying about as he feels one of the members cradle him in their arms. They’ve all become quite accustomed to how to take care of Yeosang in his post-orgasm subspace (they’ve had to do it four times before, now five). They love showering him with affection, and later when they’re all home and showered (someone else will probably end up having to bathe Yeosang), they all cuddle on the couch. Punishments are always given at a later date to comply with scheduling and such. </p>
<p>Another undeniable plus granted by the game. While before the game existed they had all kissed and fucked around with each other randomly, the game had brought them closer together in an unexpected way. Somewhen during the course of playing the game they had all became boyfriends of sorts, and their bond was essentially unable to be broken. No one wanted to leave the others out and so while Yeosang had previously had to hope someone would initiate cuddles with him or simple passing kisses, now they were given freely by everyone and Yeosang didn’t want that to change in the least. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but despite moments where he lost like this, he still loved each one of them unconditionally now. He hoped the others felt the same.</p>
<p>“Did I do good?” He asks as he’s slowly coming down, and drifting in and out of sleep. </p>
<p>“Sangie did so good. The best.” It’s Seonghwa. He hears the rounds of agreements and feels some light kisses on his forehead. </p>
<p>Before he succumbs to sleep (they’ll carry him to the car later to go home), he vaguely realizes that he’ll have to bare their punishments for a fifth time now.</p>
<p>He fucking hates this game. </p>
<p>(Not really, but he’ll keep telling himself that.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeosang finally receives his punishment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's 12 pages and 5,116 words of pure filth. God be with ye.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang had honestly forgotten all about the punishment he was supposed to receive. </p>
<p>It had been a solid month or two since he had lost for the fifth time in the game and they had already played it again for that matter. Wooyoung had lost for his third time since then and that was when Yeosang had remembered that he had never received the punishment for when he lost for his fifth.</p>
<p>He wasn’t foolish, he wasn’t going to bring it up. It’s not that he wanted to avoid it per say, it’s just that he’s endured four of their punishments beforehand and they always left him spent and covered in someone else’s cum, sometimes more than one person’s.</p>
<p>He enjoyed the act of the punishment, and the aftercare that ensued, but he just wasn’t a fan of the dead weight it gave him in the morning, along with either some sort of bruise he’d have to cover up or some kind of ache resonating from various places on his body. </p>
<p>It was a hassle. </p>
<p>So he left it be. He wasn’t going to play with fire if there wasn’t fire to play with. </p>
<p>Which was why he was extra confused when after around two weeks had went by after Wooyoung’s loss and he hadn’t been a part of any meeting with the other six members to discuss his punishment. </p>
<p>Had they decided to stop giving out punishments for the game?? If so, when did they make this decision?? Why didn’t they tell him??</p>
<p>Everything was made clear another week later when six of the members buzzed excitedly at the package that had arrived at the door of their shared dorm, and Wooyoung sat off to the side pouting on the couch.</p>
<p>Why wasn’t he told about this?? Usually when a package was ordered to their dorm, all the members were notified so that if the recipient of the package wasn’t there, someone else could make sure it gets inside the dorm safely. He guesses it doesn’t matter too much right now, everyone was home for the day so someone would have gotten the package regardless but still. </p>
<p>The idea of his boyfriends leaving him out of something so small made a pout form at his lips. </p>
<p>He was drawn out of his thoughts (that were nearing dangerous territory) when San called out his name.</p>
<p>“Sangie!~ Wooyoungie!~” Yeosang perked up at the nickname, it always had some sort of effect on him. Wooyoung just rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>Does he know something I don’t??</p>
<p>He made his way over to the other boys, hand gently taken into San’s. </p>
<p>“You two go try this on for us, okay??” That was HongJoong. </p>
<p>Wooyoung grabbed the box from Yunho’s hands and ushered Yeosang to follow him, but not before San had pressed a gentle kiss to Yeosang’s cheek that made the older boy blush. San cooed. </p>
<p>The two of them made their way to Wooyoung and Jongho’s room, where Yeosang watched as Wooyoung grabbed a pair of scissors to open the package with. </p>
<p>“I was really hoping I wasn’t going to be the other one on the receiving end of this. I’d have much preferred seeing San or Seonghwa hyung in this with our pretty Yeosangie.” The compliment made Yeosang blush, but it didn’t help to ease any of the confusion he felt right now. What the hell was going on?? Was this the punishment? </p>
<p>They had tried a lot of different things for punishments in the past, the last one they had done was when Jongho had lost. They had made their maknae try (keyword: try) to ride a dildo for them for an hour. Of course, that would have been murder on their youngest’s thighs (and he was begging to cum like twenty minutes in). Yeosang was pretty sure that was their most aggressive punishment they had ever gave. Other past punishments had included things like belts (one of which had left a pretty nice Gucci logo bruised into Wooyoung’s ass for a few days) or cock rings and orgasm either delay or the threat of denial (but all of them were so soft for each other, they could never really deny any of their boyfriends of an orgasm).</p>
<p>Despite everything they’ve tried, they’ve never had two people endure a punishment together. Yeosang was… excited, but also mildly terrified. </p>
<p>“Yeosangie is going to be very good today, right??” Wooyoung was trying to get Yeosang into his headspace, probably so he’d cooperate better with whatever what waiting for him behind the cardboard of the box. Despite knowing this, he fell quite easily into Wooyoung’s words. </p>
<p>“Y-yes, very good.” Wooyoung smiled at him over his shoulder, Yeosang shivered.</p>
<p>“Good. Get undressed for me, okay baby??” Yeosang only nodded, rewarding himself with a hum of approval from Wooyoung. </p>
<p>He stripped himself at a fairly quick pace, wanting to please Wooyoung, but not too fast due to his nerves. </p>
<p>When he was fully stripped, Wooyoung walked over to him with one arm behind his back, cupping Yeosang’s cheek with his hand before leaning in and giving Yeosang a long, slow kiss that left the blond boy wanting more. All too soon for Yeosang’s liking, Wooyoung pulled away, taking one of Yeosang’s hands and pushing a fabric piece into into it. </p>
<p>As Wooyoung went back to the box on the bed and began stripping himself, Yeosang examined the garment in his hands. It was a pale pink color with white lace accents, and really that is all he could tell from the crumpled mess in his hands right now. He spared a glance at Wooyoung, who was busy pulling on what looked to be women’s underwear over his legs and that’s when it dawned on him. </p>
<p>‘Pretty Yeosangie’</p>
<p>With shaky hands, Yeosang removed what looked to be the bottoms to the set he was given and slipped them up his legs, the lace of the material much softer than what he imagined it to feel like, but it still left a pleasant scratching sensation on his skin. Next, he put on the top of the set (with a little help from Wooyoung who was already completely dressed in his own pastel purple set). </p>
<p>Wooyoung dragged him infront of the full body mirror to let Yeosang get a good look at himself. He was surprised. It was a pale pink lingerie set. The bottoms were a high waisted pair of underwear with white lace paneling on the sides, the cut of the garment leaving a decent amount of his ass left uncovered. The lace panels were quite a bit larger than expected, and the pink fabric only seemed to cover what was important. The top of the set was much more showy. The pink fabric was only used for the straps of the bralette and band around his chest, the cups of the bralette made entirely of the see through lace. The piece fit him like a glove, the bottoms hugging his body and accentuating the curves he didn’t even know he had. The outline of his growing erection was completely visible. </p>
<p>He looked good. </p>
<p>Wooyoung’s outfit was a little different, and quite a bit more revealing than his own. There was no lace paneling on his. The bottoms of Wooyoung’s set, while high waisted, showed off a lot more ass with it being a thong. It wasn’t a string, but just a fairly thin fabric piece. His top also showed much more than Yeosang’s. This was a cuppless bralette, the only fabric there being the straps and the band around his chest, nipples completely exposed. </p>
<p>Both their outfits did have a cute bow at the center of the bralettes and at the front center of their bottoms waistband. He thought that was a nice touch. </p>
<p>After Wooyoung had made him pose for some photos they took together, Wooyoung stopped him for just one more thing before going out of the bedroom and to the rest of the members. </p>
<p>“Let me help you slip just a little more so this goes smoother for you.” Yeosang was the only known member to have a subspace. There was rumors that maybe San, Jongho, or Mingi also had subspaces, but they haven’t tested it out for sure yet. Yeosang just slipped really easily. </p>
<p>Wooyoung grabbed his favorite lipgloss off the dresser next to them and carefully applied it to Yeosang’s waiting lips. It was a pink translucent gloss with little glitters inside and it tasted very strongly of strawberry candy. Yeosang loved it. Immediately after applying it Wooyoung crashed his lips to Yeosang’s, licking into the blondes mouth eagerly. </p>
<p>Yeosang could feel Wooyoung snake a hand into his hair and pull roughly, Yeosang opening his mouth in a whine, effectively slipping into his subspace. </p>
<p>Wooyoung suckled on Yeosang’s tongue for a short moment before continuing the bruising kiss. Wooyoung pulled away and Yeosang felt himself trying to chase it. </p>
<p>Wooyoung giggled before reapplying the gloss to Yeosang’s lips, not bothering to clean up the mess he’d made with the gloss around his lips. Then Yeosang let the younger take his hand and lead him out to the living room. </p>
<p>6 pairs of hungry eyes landed on them and Yeosang felt… very exposed, whimpering upon his arrival. He could feel Wooyoung squeezing his hand gently.</p>
<p>He could see how this was a punishment. The others knew how insecure Yeosang was with his body, which is why they usually did things like self body worship for his past punishments. This was taking his body into a new light, one he’d never thought of. It also made sense why they waited until there was someone else who lost to do it with him, so he would feel more at ease, less self conscious. Why Wooyoung wanted to get Yeosang into his subspace before they did anything because he knew Yeosang would be much more giving in this state.</p>
<p>His boyfriends had put so much thought into this, so that he would be comfortable despite it being a punishment. He wanted to cry, he was overwhelmed with the love he felt right now. </p>
<p>But crying would have to wait for later.</p>
<p>“Sangie looks so good.” San purrs next to Yunho, who nods his head slowly in agreement. </p>
<p>“Wooyoungie too.” Mingi says lowly. The members are absolutely devouring them with their eyes and Yeosang can hardly handle it, beginning to squirm where he stands. </p>
<p>Seonghwa beckons Yeosang over to him with hungry eyes and a pat on his lap. The younger willingly obeys, albeit a little nervously. His steps are unsure and he’s subconsciously dragging Wooyoung along with him, unwilling to let go of the others hand. </p>
<p>When he reaches Seonghwa he just stands in front of him, allowing the older to draw him into his lap. Yeosangs legs straddling either side of Seonghwa’s thighs. Yeosang grips at the elders shirt, hiding his face in the fabric. He gets ogled by thousands of fans during concerts and fan signs but for some reason, the eyes on him now make him feel so small, so… so edible, like prey.</p>
<p>“How does our Sangie feel??” The elder whispers in his ear, placing his hands on the lace covering the boys hips. </p>
<p>“G-green…” Yeosang mutters. At this, Seonghwa draws him closer, grabbing Yeosang’s chin and angling his head so the elder can better access his neck, mouthing at it with slow kisses.</p>
<p>It would almost feel like it was just the two of them if it weren’t  for the soft whines that someone, probably Mingi, were drawing out of Wooyoung, a second sound of kisses resonating around the room. </p>
<p>Seonghwa continued to kiss down Yeosangs neck, the blonde shivering with content. </p>
<p>A sound of surprise come from Yeosang at the feeling of someone else coming up behind him, crouching down to kiss at the small of his back, their hands splayed out on his ass. </p>
<p>“O-oppa.. who-“ his headspace often times left him feeling… more feminine, especially now with the lace adorning his figure, the term slipping easily to appease his hyung. </p>
<p>“That’s Sannie, baby. You want Sannie to touch you??” Seonghwa looks deep in Yeosangs eyes, looking for any hesitation.</p>
<p>Yeosang only nods his head, eyes glazed over with the promise of tears to shed. </p>
<p>“W-want Sannie oppa…” </p>
<p>San chuckles behind him, lips now ghosting over the lace paneling on his sides before moving towards the pink fabric covering his ass. Yeosang wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders to ground himself in some way shape or form. With his head on his hyungs shoulder, he can see the mess that Wooyoung is in, sitting on the couch, back to Mingi’s chest as the rapper holds his legs wide open for HongJoong to tongue at Wooyoung's cock through his light purple panties. He keens at the sounds coming from his boyfriends mouth and doesn’t even register the hands sliding the lace down his own hips.</p>
<p>Yeosang’s eyes snap open at the feeling of San’s tongue licking a stripe up his entrance, the blonde letting out a loud whine, scrabbling to find purchase on Seonghwa’s body in front of him (which was shaking in quiet laughter at his baby’s reaction). </p>
<p>The hands on his hips tightened to keep him still, every drag if San’s tongue on his hole felt unbelievable, high pitched moans left his mouth in strings and his hands were clutching uselessly at the back of Seonghwa’s shirt.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna explain your punishment baby, are listening?” Yeosang could feel Seonghwa stroking his hair reassuringly, nodding dumbly in response as San hadn’t stopped his attack on his hole. </p>
<p>“Your punishment, both of you, are responsible for three peoples pleasure tonight. Wooyoungie has Joong, Mingi, and Jongho. You, my baby boy, have me, San, and Yunho. Understood???”</p>
<p>Both Yeosang and Wooyoung moaned out varying versions of “Yes oppa” as to please Seonghwa.</p>
<p>“Neither of you are allowed to cum until after we have, got it?” The two of them moan out in agreement. “Okay then, lets really begin.” Seonghwa says with finality.</p>
<p>Seonghwa guides Yeosang’s trembling mouth to his, kissing him slowly. It’s a stark contrast from San’s ministrations from below, his tongue flicking ceaselessly against Yeosang’s rim. Yeosang is trembling in Seonghwa’s lap, feeling like he’s already about to combust one way or another. He has no idea how he’s supposed to let three whole people cum before him, but then again, he just generally does not have any ideas right now.</p>
<p>Seonghwa and San are making him feel some kind of stupid. </p>
<p>It seems as though they’ve had at least some of this planned out. At least with who wants to do what. Seonghwa breaks away from their kiss to allow for Yunho to lead Yeosang off his lap and onto their cushioned floor, San crawling into the empty lap to occupy his time for now. Yeosang trembles as he gets a quick glance at Wooyoung.</p>
<p>Wooyoung has already been rid of his bottoms, now stradling Mingi’s length where he was once resting on his lap. He’s not really doing much of anything, more of just cock-warming with the occasional roll of his hips as he appears to be waiting for HongJoong to open himself up on his fingers. The two of them are sharing what looks to be a very sloppy kiss, but they all know that’s just how those two like it. </p>
<p>He’s broken out of his staring when Yunho nudges his cheek with his nose, a silent request for the youngers attention. Yeosang gives it to him with a gentle kiss. He’s pretty sure he knows how this is going to go.</p>
<p>Yunho’s love is soft, and he fucks the exact same way.</p>
<p>Yeosang isn't even aware that the taller man is readying to open him up until he feels a slick finger prodding at his entrance, previously too distracted by the deep and tender kisses they've been sharing. A tiny squeak leaves his mouth as the digit pushes in slowly, bending his legs up a little, still held together by the lace stretched across his thighs.</p>
<p>Yunho’s fingers are long and slender and it’s no wonder why they let him go first. His fingers are perfect for opening anyone up and just as his middle finger finishes pushing inside the younger, it’s already hitting his prostate dead on. </p>
<p>Yeosang arches his back with a lewd moan, eyes clenching shut at the wave of pleasure that’s racking through him. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. </p>
<p>Yunho is chuckling, beginning to pump his middle finger in and out, being careful to avoid his prostate from now on. Probably so the blonde doesn’t get too overwhelmed too quickly. </p>
<p>Yeosang can’t help but let out the occasional needy whine as Yunho gradually increases the number of fingers up to three, all the while kissing Yeosang long and slow. </p>
<p>Wooyoungs whining only serve to make the pit in Yeosangs stomach burn brighter, hotter. If he turned his eyes toward them, he’d find HongJoong turned around and sliding himself onto Wooyoung, the younger losing his mind over whether to fall back into Mingi’s cock or to thrust up into HongJoong’s heat. </p>
<p>Finally, Yunho decides that Yeosang is stretched enough, lining his dick up and slowly pushing in. Yeosang gasps, the fullness beginning to work into him is threatening to rip him open. He blinks back tears as Yunho finishes pushing inside. </p>
<p>To his left he can hear San and Seonghwa’s make out session, patiently (or not so patiently) waiting their turn to ravish the blonde on the floor in front of them. </p>
<p>Yunho is finally fully inside Yeosang and Yeosang’s on cloud nine, his mouth is open in an ‘O’ shape, tears falling silently from his eyes as he lets out little gasps and ‘oh my gods’ while he adjusts. Yunho is pressing little kisses into his cheeks, jaw, and neck while he waits for the younger to give the go ahead. </p>
<p>When Yeosang finally nods, his breathing back to an acceptable rate, Yunho slowly begins to thrust in and out of him. His length is long and thick and it fills Yeosang up so right. He’s keening as Yunho runs his palms up and down the blondes sides, fingers scratching at the lace adorning his ribs. </p>
<p>Yeosang feels like he can barely breathe, Yunho is being so soft with him and leaving kisses along his chest and he feels so loved right now, something he’s sure will keep up with him for the rest of the night. </p>
<p>“‘M gonna cum baby..” Yunho grunts out, his thrusts are getting a little faster and a little sloppier but Yeosang can tell that the older is still trying to be gentle with him. </p>
<p>“You… you can cum.” Yeosang hiccups through a sob, and a few seconds later he can feel Yunho’s cum filling him up. </p>
<p>Yunho continues thrusting through his orgasm, pushing his seed deeper and deeper until he finally pulls out a few thrusts later. </p>
<p>Yunho looks pleased and spent but Yeosang feels the exact opposite. He feels high strung, the knot in his stomach feels so tight he’s sure it’s going to break rather than untangle gracefully.</p>
<p>All too soon the heat from Yunho’s body leaves him lying cold on the ground for the next person to take his place. Yeosang tries to take the opportunity to look at his surroundings. Through unshed tears he can see HongJoong all but riding Wooyoung within an inch of his life, Wooyoung trying to both thrust up into their leader and sink down on Mingi’s length. Their noises of pleasure ring in Yeosang’s ear, and it’s starting to drive him insane.</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye he can see San crawling over to him. The look in his eye is predatory and Yeosang can’t help the whimper he lets out. </p>
<p>“Hi Yeosangie~” San drawls, pulling the lace of his panties down and off Yeosang’s legs the rest of the way, scratching his nails along his skin on the way before tossing them in some unknown direction across the room. </p>
<p>Yeosang’s cock is leaking pre-cum down onto his stomach and the look San is giving him does not help at all. He feels a full body shiver run through his body and San chuckles sweetly at his reaction. He realizes a little late that San would probably appreciate a response but Yeosang honestly isn’t sure he’d be able to form a proper sentence or single word for that matter. </p>
<p>“I want you to present yourself to me baby.” San says, leaving kisses and sucking marks into the blondes collar bone. Shakily, Yeosang turns himself onto his stomach before propping his bottom up with his knees. He lets his chest rest heavily on the floor, and this way he can feel the lace of the bralette imprinting on his skin.</p>
<p>He can feel San take a solid grip on his hips before diving in and eating his ass out for the second time tonight. </p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Yeosang all but screams, quickly turning into a drawn out moan. “Please San- Sannie, please please please fuck me, please fuck me now-” </p>
<p>San cuts him off with a spank on his behind, Yeosang letting out a yelp and a sob.</p>
<p>“Watch your mouth Sangie.” San says with a growl. He kneads the reddening skin of his ass before landing another smack on the same spot. </p>
<p>Yeosang whimpers again. It hurts but it also brings an indescribable pleasure through his spine at the same time. </p>
<p>“Hmmmm…” San ponders. “Maybe you should use that mouth for something else?” Yeosang whines as another third slap lands on his other cheek. “Come on, sit up bub.”</p>
<p>Obediently, Yeosang props his full weight back on his legs. He can assume what San wants from him so he opens his mouth wide, tongue lolling out. If he thinks about it, he can barely taste the strawberry gloss that’s been smeared around his mouth and lips. </p>
<p>San walks around to his front, grabbing Yeosang’s chin and admires him for a few seconds. The glitter of the gloss mixing obscenely with the blush that’s spread from his cheeks and down his neck. His eyes are dewy and glossed over with tears, both shed and yet to be shed. </p>
<p>San thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.</p>
<p>San’s cock is red and leaking angrily as he smears precum on Yeosang’s sips and the tip of his tongue. He groans as he rubs the head of his dick against his tongue, pushing the organ firmly against his bottom lip before sticking the head in the shallow of the blondes mouth.</p>
<p>He lets Yeosang suckle on him for a little while before he starts slowly pushing into the wet heat.</p>
<p>Yeosang’s mouth feels heavenly and San wishes the blonde would let him do this more often. Unfortunately for San, this is only a pleasure he gets to fully indulge in when Yeosang gets a punishment. He’s not allowed to be nearly as rough when they’re messing around just regularly. </p>
<p>His thrusts start off slow, getting Yeosang accustomed to the length and girth of San’s cock, but soon enough San starts throwing in faster and more rough thrusts. </p>
<p>He keeps up this mix of slow pushes and pulls alongside more aggressive thrusts before switching over to completely face fucking Yeosang. The spit and tears wet Yeosang’s face beautifully, and the wet sound of his spit and Yeosang’s periodical gags only serve to turn San on more and more. </p>
<p>Yeosang is taking him dutifully, hands placed nicely in his lap. Despite his raging boner, Yeosang holds back the urge to grind against the floor or San’s leg. </p>
<p>He’s a good boy after all.</p>
<p>“God, you take me so well Sangie.” San growls. Yeosang can sense San is close to cumming by the way his stomach muscles twitch under his nose when San buried his dick deep in Yeosang’s throat. Yeosang tries to moan in response but immediately chokes on SAN’s dick as he thrusts.</p>
<p>“‘M close Sangie, fuck- I’m close.” Yeosang can feel the way San’s hands tighten impossibly more in his hair, forcing a whimper to try and and force its way out his throat, only to get cut off with another gargled choke. </p>
<p>Yeosang longs to brace himself on San’s legs, but holds them against his own heart instead.</p>
<p>Seconds later he feels San’s load flooding his mouth. He tried his best to swallow it but his throat constricted and he ended up choking again around San’s length. Only after a few minutes of his nose being pressed down to San’s happy trail, cum leaking from the corners of his mouth, did San finally pull Yeosang off his softening cock.</p>
<p>“Show me your tongue.” San said. Yeosang obediently opened his mouth, showcasing the cum pooled inside it. </p>
<p>“Good boy.” San grinned, bending over and thumbing over Yeosang’s cheek. “Now swallow.”</p>
<p>Yeosang followed the demand obediently once more. He swallowed the salty cum before opening his mouth to show San that he did what he was told.</p>
<p>“Mmm good boy, Sangie. Hwa Hyung, he’s all yours.” San walks off with a wink in Yeosang’s direction, and if the blush on Yeosang’s face could get any deeper of a shade, it would. When he catches a glimpse at Wooyoung, Yeosang can see that their youngest, Jongho, is failing into him like a bullet train. He’s always one of the rougher ones, never taking too much of a gentle tone with them. Wooyoung looks positively wrecked, he can see that they had to put the cock ring on him to keep him from coming. Yeosang isn’t so sure he could last that much longer either.</p>
<p>Seonghwa steps in front of him gracefully, obstructing Yeosang’s line of sight and drawing the attention to himself.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for me baby??” Seonghwa asks, getting down and pushing Yeosang back to the floor. Yeosang shivered. </p>
<p>“Y-yes Oppa..” Yeosang stutters. Seonghwa smiles at him in response, nosing at Yeosang’s neck and placing gentle little kisses as his hand travels down the blondes body to circle a finger around the younger’s rim. Yeosang whimpers at the attention.</p>
<p>“Mm, you’re nice and prepped baby boy. Yunho and Sannie really did a good job getting you ready for me.” Seonghwa says as he inserts two fingers at once, thrusting them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. </p>
<p>“O-oopa I’m ready please..” Yeosang manages. If they string this punishment out any longer Yeosang fears he might break down in more ways than one.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Seonghwa contemplates, thrusting in a third finger for good measure. “Okay baby, okay. Only because you’ve been so good.” </p>
<p>All at once the fingers leave him, an empty feeling eating at him suddenly. That goes away though, as Seonghwa pulls his cock out of his pants and carefully lines it up at his ass. The elder pushes in slowly, and Yeosang’s eyes roll back in his head, mouth opening in a silent moan. He has to take a gasp of air when Seonghwa finally bottoms out moments later, the elder still planting gentle kisses on his neck and collarbone. </p>
<p>“Still so tight Sangie, you feel so good baby.” Seonghwa groans, nipping underneath Yeosang’s ear particularly rough. Tears are free falling from the blondes eyes as he wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Feel good.. Oppa feels good..” Yeosang moans as Seonghwa finally begins to thrust in and out of him slowly. </p>
<p>It’s not long before Seonghwa picks up the pace, starting to thrust more roughly, making the sound of slapping skin resonate in their living room. It feels amazing and Yeosang can’t help but let out whimpers and sobs and moans at everything.</p>
<p>“O-Oppa kiss please…” Yeosang all but begs.</p>
<p>“Good manners Sangie. Of course you can have a kiss.” Seonghwa pants in reply before capturing Yeosang’s lips in a searing kiss. It’s filthy and more teeth than anything but Yeosang wouldn’t want it any other way. </p>
<p>“Oppa, c-close-“ Yeosang stutters when they break apart for a breather. Immediately there’s a death grip around his dick holding off his orgasm.</p>
<p>“Ah ah, not until Oppa does. This is a punishment after all Sangie.” Seonghwa growls. All Yeosang can do is whimper in response.</p>
<p>Seonghwa’s thrusts turn into a bruising pace as his kisses along the lace on his baby’s chest. Grunts and profanities leaving him as he grows closer to his orgasm. </p>
<p>Yeosang can tell Seonghwa is close when his thrusts get sloppy and his kisses against Yeosang’s mouth and skin turn open mouthed and breathy. Yeosang tried his best to clench down against Seonghwa and that seems to do his hyung in, Seonghwa cumming with a deep moan.</p>
<p>“Fuck Sangie.” Seonghwa breathes. “Come on baby, you can cum now. Everyone’s all done.” Seonghwa wraps a tight fist around Yeosang’s red and weeping cock, fisting it at a fast pace. </p>
<p>Yeosang can feel his insides boiling over, his toes curling as he arches his back, vision going white from the force of his orgasm. The only think past his lips is a scream he’s sure the neighbors will call in about.</p>
<p>He actually blacks out for a little, and when he comes to again, they’re wiping him down with wet wash rags, he feels sensitive everywhere. When he looks up he sees his head has been cradled in San’s lap as the latter is smiling down at him from above. </p>
<p>“You did so good Sang. Everyone’s so proud of you.” San says, finishing his sentence with a kiss to Yeosang’s forehead.</p>
<p>The others around him let out various sounds of agreement. </p>
<p>They spend their afternoon getting a sizable amount of food into Yeosang and Wooyoung after that, they’ll need it if they ever want a quick recovery. The entire time, praises and soft loving words and kisses were distributed amongst the two boys, before Wooyoung and Yeosang were sent to turn in for the night as they were both yawning.</p>
<p>Yeosang cuddled close intoWooyoung, the latter giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>“You did so well today Sangie. I’m surprised you took it so well.” Wooyoung said gently, petting the hair on the blonde's head.</p>
<p>“Mmm.. to be honest I forgot I was even wearing the lingerie..” He’d been too distracted by everything else that was going on to be self conscious. He just wanted to please his members. </p>
<p>A few moments of silence passed before Yeosang shut his eyes to finally rest after the day he’d endured.</p>
<p>“Night Youngie.. love you guys…” he yawned before his breathing evened out, signaling his sleep taking over.</p>
<p>“Night Sangie.. we love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this taking actually forever to write. Buuuuuuttttt I hope it's everything you were hoping it would be! </p>
<p>It's not proof-read so please don't be afraid to point out any glaring errors.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this~ let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
<p>Like and comment for Yeosangie's punishment~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>